


Pumpkin Spice

by hedatopaz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Clextober 2019, F/F, Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice, also sorry this is so late vjsbfhds but late is better than never right?, anywayssss, enjoy :D, fair warning this is CHEESY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedatopaz/pseuds/hedatopaz
Summary: Lexa hates pumpkin spice lattes with a passion. Until Clarke comes in to order one.





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 12 of Clextober/13 Days of Clexa. Hope you enjoy!

Lexa, the person, loved fall. It was her favorite season, she loved to watch the leaves change colors and fall to the ground. She loved the weather, not too hot and not too cold, sending a breeze of wind that was immediately rejuvenating. She loved Halloween, watching kids dress up in all sorts of creative costumes, and watching their parents decorate the house with spiderwebs and orange lights. It was easily her favorite season. 

On the other hand, Lexa, the barista, fucking _ hated _ it. Pumpkin spice this, pumpkin spice that. The whole coffee shop was filled with the aroma, which Lexa would be able to move past if it didn’t smell so artificial to her. Half of their damn customers ordered a pumpkin-spice drink, and her hands constantly smelled like pumpkin purée by the end of the shift.

So when Clarke Griffin walked into the coffee shop wanting one of the infamous drinks, Lexa should’ve been annoyed, dreading making yet another pumpkin-flavored latte. But, the second she heard Clarke’s voice she had other things on her mind.

“Hi,” Clarke spoke, “are the pumpkin spice lattes any good?”

Lexa took a second to respond, then slowly nodded. She knew she couldn’t stand the drinks but the baristas were never allowed to give anything but positive opinions on the products. “Oh yeah, they’re great.” She spoke, trying to sound as upbeat as she could.

“Awesome. You know, my friends have been raving about them, but I’ve never actually tried one.” The blonde laughed, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

“Really?” Lexa raised her eyebrow, surprised there were still people in the population who hadn’t tried the infamous drink. “Well I’d definitely recommend it.”

“In that case.” Clarke grinned, batting her eyes. If Lexa wasn’t so oblivious, she’d think she was flirting with her. “I’ll take a large.”

Lexa smiled, grabbing a large cup. She’d normally passive-aggressively preach that _ technically _, the term was venti and that Starbucks had its own set of vocabulary. But, she was far too focused on the girl in front of her.

“Okay.” She began writing on the cup in sharpie. “Y-your name?” Lexa asked, unintentionally stuttering. 

“Clarke.”

“Alright, _ Clarke _. It’ll be on the way, go wait....” Lexa looked over to the end of the bar, which she had trouble finding even though she had seen it literally hundreds of times. “over there.” 

“Thanks,” She spoke, squinting to read the barista’s nametag on her uniform, “Lexa.”

Lexa turned to give the order to her co-workers and then began to help those who had been behind her in line. She couldn’t help but notice how much she loved the sound of her name coming out of Clarke’s mouth. But she knew how these things went, she’d overread the situation and make the poor girl, who probably had a boyfriend, uncomfortable and Lexa would spend the rest of her night internally scolding herself for being too zealous.

Clarke walked slowly to the end of the bar, running her fingers along the countertop. She secretly hoped Lexa would be the one to call out her drink. She wanted any opportunity to talk to her again. To her dismay, she heard her name announced by someone else’s voice. 

“Clarke, pumpkin spice latte.”

Clarke walked closer to retrieve her drink noticing a heart and a little note next to her misspelled name. “Klark ♡ Hope you enjoy your drink :D” 

If Lexa wasn’t with a customer, Clarke would give her a witty remark about her little message. But, for the sake of being polite and not over-eager she knew she’d just have to wait until tomorrow.

⇄⇄⇄

Clarke walked into the coffee shop, feeling a wave of relief come over her as she saw Lexa at the counter. She walked up to the counter, who luckily had few customers in line. As her turn came, Lexa seemed to perk up, but Clarke supposed it was just employee politeness. She pulled out her credit card, as she heard Lexa playfully tease her. 

“Back for more?”

Clarke grinned, her eyes moving back up to meet Lexa’s. “When does your shift end?” 

Lexa raised her eyebrow, confused by the question. “Why?”

“Maybe I could buy you a pumpkin spice latte.” 

“Oh I don’t-“ Lexa stopped herself, realizing that she had just, more likely than not, been asked on a date. “Nevermind. You’re in luck. I’m out in ten minutes.” She smiled, leaning over the table and winking.

“Perfect.”

After ten minutes, Lexa undid the green apron that was tied around her waist. She went into the back to hang it up along with the rest of her uniform. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for a conversation with this Clarke girl. Was it weird she still remembered her name? Maybe.

She walked out to see Clarke sitting at a table towards the back of the shop. She had two cups of coffee laid on the table, on adjacent sides of the table. Clarke also had a notebook, one designed for drawing rather than note-taking. Lexa couldn’t quite make out _ what _she was drawing from the distance, but judging on the shading and detail, she clearly had artistic ability.

Walking slowly to the table, she could now see that Clarke was drawing a nature scene. A night sky full of stars decorated the top of the page, and below it were half-drawn (but still impressive) mountains and hills. 

“Wow, you’re really talented.” Lexa spoke.

Clarke’s eyes dashed up to meet Lexa’s. “It’s-it’s not finished yet.” She said with a shy laugh, turning her eyes back to the paper.

“You’ll have to do me sometime.” Lexa joked. 

Clarke raised her eyebrow, prompting Lexa to quickly stammer, “Draw me, I meant draw me.” She nervously bit her lip. “And I was kidding.”

“Calm down, it’s okay.” Clarke laughed, her shyness being absolved by noticing Lexa’s own diffidence. Once she could see that Lexa was just as nervous as she was, the situation became far less intimidating. “Of course I’d draw you. Although I’m not sure if I have that shade of green.” She spoke, pointing to Lexa’s eyes.

Lexa chuckled, slowly sitting down across from Clarke. “I always thought of them as generic, honestly.” 

“Touché.” Clarke replied, swiftly closing her notebook after putting in a post-it slip to mark her place. “They’re anything but.”

“Thank you.” Lexa beamed. She was used to compliments but she rarely got them on her appearance, and never her eyes.

Clarke took a sip of her drink, which had her name actually spelled correctly on the cup this time albeit without a cute note written on it. “So, what does a girl like you do? Besides making amazing coffee, of course.” 

Lexa smiled. This girl was practically a compliment machine. That or a huge flirt, probably the former. Although she _ had _asked her to coffee in the first place anyways. Lexa had learned from experience not to open up to quickly, but with Clarke it only felt natural. 

“Law. I’ve always wanted to fight for what is right, I suppose. I thought about going into politics, but that attracts the worst and corrupts the best, y’know?”

“That’s a smooth thing to say to a political science major.” Clarke said, squinting her eyes.

Lexa’s eyes widened as she began to frantically apologize, “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I-” 

“I’m just fucking with you.” Clarke laughed, watching Lexa sigh in relief.

“Not funny!” She said, playfully hitting Clarke’s arm. “You’re insane, you know that?”

“So I’m told.” Clarke took another sip of her coffee. “But, I think law is really cool. I didn’t picture you as a law student, but I’m sure you’ll make the world a better place with it.”

“Doubtful, but I can hope. Are you an art major?”

“I wish.” Clarke sighed. “Nursing. My mom’s a doctor, so I might as well follow in her footsteps. Don’t get me wrong, I love helping people, the pay will be good and the medical field is plenty interesting. But, art is my true passion. Financial stability is the end goal though and the two don’t usually mix.” Clarke sighed. “It’s whatever.”

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that.” Lexa ran her fingers along the table, eyeing Clarke’s notebook. “For what it’s worth, I think your art is amazing. I’d pay for it. Easy.”

Clarke held up her coffee to her lips before whispering, “I’d have to give you a pretty girl’s discount though.”

Lexa leaned forward. “Now you’re overdoing it.” She said with a laugh.

“Maybe.” Clarke tilted her head. “Did it work though? Are you on a coffee date with me?”

“Date?” 

“Well, what else would you call it?” Clarke picked up her notebook and flipped to the back, ripping off a small section of the paper. “Tell you what, let me take you on a real date.”

Lexa watched as Clarke scribbled her number down on the small slip of paper. “Deal.”

Clarke smiled and slid the paper across the table to Lexa. “You’ve barely touched your coffee.”

Lexa nodded and reached for the cup, taking a small sip of the warm drink. She hoped it wasn’t too noticeable when she felt herself gag at the taste. She truly hated these pumpkin drinks, but she didn’t want to make Clarke feel like she had wasted her money.

“You don’t like pumpkin, do you?”

Lexa bowed her head, setting the cup back down on the table. “That obvious?”

“Yeah.” Clarke chuckled. “It’s alright though, if I’m being honest I’m not the greatest fan either.” She grinned, raising her cup as if to imitate a toast.

Lexa gave her a look of disbelief, then burst into laughter. “You’re serious?”

Clarke nodded, tilting her head and joining Lexa in laughter.

Lexa, taking a while to collect herself, picked up her almost-full cup of coffee. “To overrated coffee flavors.”

“To overrated coffee flavors.” Clarke spoke, raising her cup and smiling ear-to-ear.

Maybe Lexa didn’t hate pumpkin spice so much after all.


End file.
